Being Friends
by Danielle9389
Summary: The Slytherin prince and the knowitall book worm being friends? No one saw it coming but a familiar face in New York City does create a change. They were friends nothing more, nothing less or so they thought until one of them is hurting and the other is completely clueless at their slow developing feelings. DxH pairing and many gst, romance, humor, drama and etc. POST-WAR.


**I know I've been in hiatus for such a long time. I guess I needed to find some inspiration.**

**Anyways my fellow readers if you ever need to get a hold of me..follow my twitter account **_P_Fig93_** feel free to bug me to update or suggest anything. This is actually my first time trying out this genre so be nice. Warning draco would be a tad oc in the first few chapters. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters just the plot**

Chapter 1

"Ms. Granger, I'm glad you could make it. Mr. Malfoy is in his office," a soft voice interrupted Hermione's thoughts. The twenty-three year old bookworm nodded and got up from her seat and headed down the hall to see her friend. Its been a few years since the war ended and the brightest witch age happened to befriend her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.

'Knock'

'Knock'

Hermione sighed to herself, fixing her clothes and her parting her bangs to the side. She walked in and found her friend pacing back and forth. She shut the door with a little more force, catching the man's attention.

"Mi! help me!" The platinum blond yelled throwing his hands up in exasperation. The young witch rolled her eyes at the nickname he had given her and took the chair just behind his desk. She looked out the window into the streets of New York City, watching the muggles walk by the company building while others skated on the ice skating rink in the middle of Times Square. She noticed the first drops of snow and she smiled sadly before gathering her wits and turning around at her friend, but Draco was done pacing and was now looking at her with a soft gaze.

"What's on your mind?" he asked softly.

"No-thing. Now what did you need help on?" She stuttered flashing him a small smile. The ex Slytherin's focused immediately shifted and he ran to his office's closet.

"Which one should I wear for my date?" He asked his silver eyes boring into her own brown ones. Hermione inwardly sighed, she should have known. Ignoring the slight tightness in her chest she pointed at the pale pink dress shirt and black slacks. When Draco came back after changing, she grabbed the gel from his private bathroom and coated her hands.

"What are you doing?" He asked raising a brow at the former Gryffindor.

"Ferret do you want my help for not?" She grumbled getting more impatient as time continued to pass. Never in Draco Malfoy's life that he'd ever imagined needing help from the insufferable know-it-all of Hogwarts, but after the war and after deciding to stay in the muggle world his life changed forever. He sighed and nodded, bending his head so that she could easily reach him. She let her fingers softly go through his hair giving him a bit of a messy hairstyle. Once she was finished, she wiped her hands with a towel and threw him a small smile.

"There now you're good."

"Mi you're the best _friend_ any guy could ask for! Wish me luck," the Slytherin prince grinned before kissing his friend on the forehead and running off to his date. Once he was gone, Hermione let out the breath she was holding.

"Right, friends...I guess you forgot," she whispered to herself as she turned off the lights in his office and walked out of the building after bidding Malfoy's workers goodbye. She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and stuffed her hands in her coat's side pockets. It was finally the first day of December, people were out starting their Christmas shopping with friends, lovers and etc. Hermione could only smile, today marked the three years she had became Draco's friend after she ran into him at school. Surprisingly, he greeted her with a small smile and helped her gather her things, but the witch knew that a familiar face was a nice change. After returning to the muggle world to study medicine in Yale, it had been difficult being far away from the people she had grown up with. Her parents decided to stay in the UK to continue their professions as dentists, Harry was now married Ginny, while working as the new headmaster at Hogwarts just after Minerva decided to retire. Ron on the other hand was playing professional Quiditch in which she knows nothing about. Fred and George expanded their joke shop as for the other Weasleys they were doing fine but she didn't know very much. A small vibration in her pocket pulled Hermione back into reality. She pulled out her personal phone and looked at the text message.

Ferret: Mi...I'm an asshole aren't I?

The brunette could feel her heart break before stuffing her phone back into her coat pocket. She still felt her phone vibrate, sighing once more she pulled out her phone and read the messages that kept coming through.

Ferret: I'm so sorry. I guess I had been so busy at work that I didn't know that it was already December 1st our annual mandatory relaxing day.

Ferret: Mione, please answer me.

Ferret: I'll make it up to you

Ferrer: Hermione? /3

By the last message, the young witch finally noticed the fresh tears falling down her face. She bit her lower lip trying to stop the sobbing from coming. She looked up at the sky trying to figure out why his actions were hurting her. She wiped her tears and decided to turn off her phone and looking side to side to make sure no one was near her, then apparated into her secret place. She transfigured some skates and continued to skate around the frozen lake. She illuminated the place with small floating balls of light that scattered around the vacinity as well as putting a muggle repellent charm around the area. An hour later, she apparated in her flat, taking off her coat and quickly changing into her pajamas. She waves her wand and dried her hair from the melted snow. She sat on her couch and decided to read a book. Slowly but surely she drifted off into dream land with a certain blond in her mind.

* * *

Sorry its a tad awful. I havent written in such a long time! Haha I promise itll get better and longer.

Please review and no flames please

Any updates on how the stories are coming along will be on my twitter P_Fig93

It is a lot easier to reach me there than here. Anyways till next time :)


End file.
